


Distilled Dreams Side Story: The Black Sheep of the Family

by K0H



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K0H/pseuds/K0H
Summary: The Family has many mammals in it from all walks of life. Some walk in the light within the law for the Family , others stalk in the shadows outside of law for the Family, and some walk the fine line between the two. One sheep family has been walking that line since the beginning.A side story featuring my OC Rosette Blackwoole from my Zootopia fanfiction Distilled Dreams.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

AN: Shorter chapters then the main story of Distilled Dreams to help fill in the AU around the OCs that will be reoccurring. Much like some side quests while they add to the main story they are not necessary to the main plot so feel free to skip them if you wish. I hope you enjoy.

Distilled Dreams: Side Stories

The Black Sheep of the Family

Chapter One

“Ms. Blackwoole! Ms. Blackwoole!” Rosette Blackwoole's hoofs that had been tapping a quick pace over the polished marble floor of the law firms lobby came to a quick halt. She had made it halfway across the lobby before one of the receptionist spotted her. The small red panda sow quickly caught up to her clutching a folded piece of paper in her hand. “I am glad I saw you Ms. Blackwoole. Mr. Blackwoole...err...Mr. Augustus Blackwoole wanted to see you in his office when you returned from the client meeting.”

Rosette opened the note the receptionist passed and recognized her Grandfather's neat handwriting. It took her a few moments longer then normal to read the note thanks her Grandfather's continued use of a fine tipped fountain pen and writing style with far too many loops for her taste. “Thank you Debbie. I'll head right up.” Rosette said folding the note and tucking it into a pocket of her satchel briefcase. It said no more then when she got in to come see him.

Debbie returned to her desk in the middle of the lobby. Rosette's eyes followed her then past her to the free standing slab of black marble behind the reception desks. Carved into that stone and back filled with silver where the names of the law firms partners for all to see. Blackwoole, Blackwoole, Bellweather, & Goldfleece proudly gleamed silver in the polished black surface. She shook her head slightly and walked around the slab of stone. Her Father and Grandfather may be the two Blackwooles carved there but it was still her family name. A legacy to live up to if she ever wanted to add her name to that stone or to take up one of them when her grandfather finally retired.

Behind the stone and hidden from casual view was the private elevator that would take her to her to the top floor and Grandfathers corner office. In reality it would take her to any floor and wasn't really a private elevator but those working for the firm left it alone unless they had business taking them to the top floor so the partners never needed to wait long to get around between the floors. Stepping inside and pressing the button for the top she stared at the second carving on the stone as those doors closed in front of her. “Without law and without order all mammals are but savages in each others eyes,” she whispered to herself. The Blackwoole family motto carved in stone and back filled in dull iron.

The elevator ride up gave her enough time to remember the first time she saw those word carved there. She had been five when her Father and Grandfather had brought her to the offices. To show her what they did for a living hoping they would spark her interest in continuing the family tradition.

“Well my little Rose,” her Grandfather had said, “When you are grown even if your calling carries you away from these offices remember our motto. We have lived by it since before our ancestors first set hoof on these shores. Think of all the different species that call our society home now. They came from many different background and cultures. What may have been taboo for one may have been the norm for others. Predators felt justified eating prey to survive despite their pleas of mercy. Prey felt justified killing off any predators they could when they could. To themselves they both believe they are in the right. We as a society make laws that should apply for all to maintain order. They provide a common ground that we all share in. Without common ground we are but savages to each other.”

“Who decides what the common ground is Grandpa?” her younger self had asked. She remembered the look that passed between her Father and Grandfather but neither of them answered her then.

The doors opened with a ding drawing her out of her memories. Four desks flanked four hallways and three heads lifted from whatever task they where doing to see who would be stepping out of the elevator. The young ewe in a too tight skirt by the hallway leading to the Bellweather corner office was too busy with a mirror and a wool brush to care who was coming up the elevator. Rosette spared her a glance not recognizing her. She didn't know her name but since she would likely be traded out in a few months once William Bellweather was bored of her she didn't much care. “Ah Ms. Blackwoole. If you would wait a moment I will see if Augustus Blackwoole is able to see you right away.” The older sheepdog by the hallway to her Grandfathers office said as the others returned to their work. A brief intercom call was all it took for the sheepdog to gesture her down the hallway before he too returned to work.

“Ah my little Rose,” Augustus said as she closed the door behind her. Augustus left his desk and gave his granddaughter a tight hug. Despite the gray slowing taking over his once deep black wool he was still in good health for his age. “How did the meeting with Mr. Big and the Wildes go? I was a little worried about sending you for it but you kept insisting,” he asked as he went to the little sitting area with a view overlooking the city rather then back to his desk.

“The meeting went as well as it could have I suppose,” Rosette said joining her grandfather at the more informal but far more comfortable sitting area. She took the file and notes she had made while at the Big Manor about the Wildes and what happen to Nicholas. Handing it to her grandfather so he could look over the details while she summarized.

“Thrice damned specist bastards!” Augustus bit out when he finished reading the medical report. He closed the files with a sigh and handed them back. Standing he went to a cabinet and after the sound of clinking glass returned with two tulip glasses with a swallows worth of amber liquid inside. “Here. Fifteen year single barrel. It will helps wash the taste of savages out of your mouth.”

“Is there anything more we can do?” Rosette asked taking a careful sip. She didn't particularly care for whiskey but didn't want to refuse.

“The Wildes made their wishes clear and Mr. Big has already withdrawn his support from the Ranger Scouts until after they investigate the incident.” Augustus said watching the amber liquid as he swirled his glass. “Until the investigation is over or either of them change their minds as to what they want to do we shouldn't take matters into our own hoofs.” He looked up locking eyes with Rosette. “That being said it is unlikely this was an isolated incident. If one was to look around on their own they would likely find other who would be more willing to press matters without the same backlash as the Wildes would receive.”

They talked about personal matters for a while after that before the intercom buzzed reminding Augustus of a rapidly approaching appointment. With one last hug Rosette left the office to return to her own. Her office was far from the top of the building but neither was it close to the bottom floors. After a short walk from the elevator bank everyone used her office door stood in front of her with its small bronze name plaque attached to it. Fishing a key out of her satchel she unlocked her office door and turned on the lights. Her office was small for someone with their family name on the side of the building. No windows and one wall was completely taken up with locking file cabinets to keep the files on her ongoing cases and clients safe in. The Blackwoole family didn't believe in nepotism despite what some whispered about and the office she was in is what she had earned. No real need for nepotism when nearly every waking moment at home growing up had been filled with debates and lawyer jargon. She had to learn quickly just to keep up and have a chance at winning the greatest ongoing debate in her family...what to have for dinner that night. It had taken her years to make a case to convene everyone to add meadow burgers and fries to the dinner rotation.

Settling in her desk chair she looked around the frames on the wall in front of her. A picture from her high school graduation when she was only fifteen with honor cords standing behind a lectern giving the valedictorian speech. The Juris Doctor from Zootopia University Law Department hung next to it that she had earned when she turned nineteen having to wait a year after graduating high school before the University was willing to accept her as a student. A handful of other photos and article clipping showed her by her Father's and Grandfather's side working as an aid for experience until she was allowed to take the Bar Exam. Nearby the photo of her holding up her results from the Bar Exam with a smile stretching from one ear to the other. She had been twenty-one then and had passed the first time was was able to take it. That was two years ago now.

Two years of working within the law to protect those who had that law turned against them or who the law failed them due to prejudices. She looked over a set of photos and articles about the cases she had worked on alone. A falsely accused weasel who she had proved was in an entirely different district when a convince store was robbed. A fennec fox family forced out of their apartment by a landlord contently raising their rent and charging false fines. This was the work she was most proud of and was largely pro bono.

Then there where the cases she worked on for the Family. Using loopholes and creating reasonable doubt to protect those who broke the letter of the law to preserve the spirit of them or those who kept the normally lawless underworld in check. Mostly it was the Enforcers charged with assault she worked with. Those that went after those that got too rough with hired companionship. Those that robbed shop owners that had overcharged or refused service to a certain species too many times. Those who where nearby when a slumlord 'accidentally' broke both of his legs when they 'fell' down a flight of stairs after shutting off the hot water in winter. While these cased did not fill her with the same pride as her others did they where necessary in maintaining order.

She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. She had lied to the Wildes when she told them she couldn't imagine what they where going though. Opening her eyes she turned to the small picture frame on her desk. A simple instant film photo showed the fifteen year old version of herself and a seventeen year old snow white arctic fox todd hugging in cap and gowns at their high school graduation. A tear slowly dripped from her eye. Two days after they had graduated he had been found beaten to death in a back alley with his tail cut off. She remembered going into the police station to talk with the detective assigned to the case about mammals who may have wanted to harm him. The detective had laughed and told her he had better things to do then finding those who had removed a filthy pelt from the streets who probably deserved it before kicking her out of the station. She had gotten her first true look into how her family was connected to the underworld when two weeks after crying to her father about what happened and telling him what she was going to tell the police the detective was found shot along with a group of street punks with a snow white fox tail in their possession in the same alleyway.

“We work within the law to protect those who are forced to work outside of it to keep the savages at bay,” she said to herself repeating what her Father and Grandfather told her after that introduction to the darker side of her families work. Her eyes hardened as she wiped the tear away and took out the files from her satchel. She had work to do if she wanted to make sure what happened to Nicholas Wilde and the others like him didn't have a chance to happen to anyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Shorter chapters then the main story of Distilled Dreams to help fill in the AU around the OCs that will be reoccurring. Much like some side quests while they add to the main story they are not necessary to the main plot so feel free to skip them if you wish. I hope you enjoy.

Distilled Dreams: Side Stories

The Black Sheep of the Family

Chapter Two

“...In other news the Ranger Scouts Nation Chair Kent Montgomery was found dead today by apparent suicide. This comes two weeks after the Big Foundation a division of Big International withdrew their donations from the Ranger Scout programs. The CEO of Big International, our own local of Tundra-town Zootopian Mr. Big, provided an accompanying statement for the funds withdrawal noted the funds where being withheld after a number of complaints from predator employees about the treatment of their kits within this organization and imploring Mr. Montgomery to investigate these reports...”

“Can you believe this shit?” Officer Ramses gestured to the radio sitting on his desk in the Records Department of Precinct One. “Those damn chompers should have just kept to their own packs. Back in my day in the Rangers Scouts we would run them off if they dared to set foot in the meetings. I got a son in the Ranger Scouts if his pack ever let one of them in I would pull him out so fast he would leave wool behind.” The Cape Buffalo sitting at a nearby desk just grunted picking up another case folder doing his best to ignore his coworker. “If you had any would you trust chompers around your kids Bogo?”

“I don't have any...” Bogo dodged the question the white wooled ram asked. He had been assigned to records for the last month and parking duty before that. He had no idea who he had pissed off to get the shit assignments but he wasn't eager to stir the pot anymore. Carefully he read over the file and started to enter it into the new computer catalog system. Case number, active status, date of crime, officers responding and assigned, victim information, and so on. Once everything was entered it would make finding related cold case files and looking for patterns easier. At least that is what the Chief said when he had reassigned Bogo to records.

“Come on there are no chompers down here...what do you really think...” Officer Ramses had turned in his desk to talk to Bogo and caught sight of a lovely little black wooled ewe waiting patiently to be helped. “Well helllooo beautiful. I don't think I've seen you around before how can I be of service to you. Parking tickets or something? I am sure we can work something out to a mutual satisfaction.”

Bogo looked up at the strange and sudden change in conversation. He frowned at the ewe that had managed to appear at the desk without him noticing. Looking over her simple dark blue business clothes and bright white blouse his frown deepened. Bogo could not place her but his mind was telling him he knew her. His gut was screaming at him to shut the hell up and let Ramses dig his own grave. After ten years as a beat cop he decided to trust his gut.

The ewe smiled shyly at the ram while fidgeting with a tuft of wool around her wrist. “Terrible business with the Ranger Scouts don't you think Officer...?”

“Its Frank beautiful. Frank Ramses. Yeah those chompers are really getting out of line these days. I remember as a kit we shaved and threw water on a cougar who tried to join the pack I was part of,” Frank grinned trying to impress this hot little ball of wool in front of him. “Never seen one of them run so fast. I didn't catch your name miss.”

“Oh how rude of me,” the ewe giggled into her hoof. Bogo noticed her body language looked...wrong. It looked like an act with every movement too perfect but Frank didn't seem to notice as he stared at her with lust in his eyes. “Rosette. Rosette Blackwoole.” Frank blinked drawing back a little. Blackwoole was a well known name in sheep society. An old noble family known as being the most tolerant of the noble families towards predator populations on their family lands back before the aristocracy slowly faded to history. “An attorney of Blackwoole, Blackwoole, Bellweather, and Goldfleece. I have permission from the Chief to look though incident reports to find events of predator discrimination.” Frank gulped. Goldfleece and Bellweather where also very well known names. Goldfleece had and remained an extremely wealthy family and the Bellweathers where once part of the royal line before the monarchy was replaced.

Bogo's eyes opened wide and he couldn't control the shock on his face. That is where he knew her from. She had defended a weasel he had wrongly arrested. He had bungled that arrest when the weasel had tried to explain how he had just got off the subway from across town. The weasel ended up with some broken bones after he had misjudged the force he used to grab the weasel. When he was on the stand she had started out her questioning seeming meek but by the end he had begun to fear her more then his ancestors feared a crocodile hidden in a river. She had taken his overconfidence at being easily able to outsmart the meek little sheep that day and used it to trick him into digging his own grave on the stand. The testimony she had gotten from him and the time stamped subway ticket along with surveillance tapes had the Judge throwing the charges out.

The two sheep had still be talking while Bogo's thoughts had drifted. “...a talk with your chief. While the statute of limitations would have expired for 'shaving a chomper' as a kit I am sure your statement will be useful in establishing a history of these types of discriminatory and criminal actions within the Ranger Scout program.” Rosette turned to Bogo. Briefly he saw her frown in thought before a rather predatory smile spread across her face. “Officer Bogo if memory serves. Would you be so kind as to let the chief know I need him down here?”

Frank looked pale as he looked at Bogo pleading him with his eyes to help him. Bogo sighed and picked up the phone. “Chief it's Officer Bogo in Records...we have a little problem with Ms. Blackwoole and Officer Ramses...yes she is asking if you would be able to come down... Yes chief.”

An hour later Bogo was silently thanking his gut for saving him from ending his carrier by helping Frank. The Chief had listened to Ms. Blackwoole's complaints with Bogo confirming the truth of her statements then spent the next forty five minutes verbally ripping the now fired Officer Frank Ramses apart. Rosette sat at the rams old desk with a short pile of reports next to her and an ever growing list of case numbers. Bogo was delivering files and returning the ones she no longer needed. The Chief had been very clear when he left. Bogo could consider himself Rosette's personal assistant for as long as she was looking through the records. “I have another set of files for you Ms. Blackwoole,” Bogo said carefully setting the stack down.

“Thank you Officer Bogo,” Rosette said looking up from the file she had been reading. Carefully she closed it and set it on the stack of unrelated files. He started to pick up the files she had finished with when she placed her hoof over his. “You never answered the question that Former Officer Ramses asked. If I am going to have to rely on you to bring me the files I am looking for I would like an answer.”

“Ma'am,” Bogo said swallowing. “I am an officer of the law and my superior has ordered me to assist you.”

“That's not an answer you know,” she sighed and wrote down two case numbers on a scrap piece of paper. “Please bring these two files to me.”

Bogo silently walked out of front office into the archives. The first case number was relatively recent and did not take long for him to find. Not bothering to look in the folder after double checking the case numbers matched he hunted for the next one. This one was older by eight years and took some time to hunt down. Curiosity got the better of him when he found the file in question tucked away in the section of the archives dedicated to closed murder cases. He skimmed the details like he was about to enter it into the computer catalog. Male Arctic Fox age seventeen, beaten to death and tail cut off as a trophy, assigned detective found dead with a small prey street gang at the location of the murder. A few of the crime scene photos caught his eye and he hunted for a third file referenced at the end of this file.

Returning with the extra file in hand he gave Rosette the two files she had asked for and sat down to read the third. The file regarding the investigation into the death of the detective and the street gang. All of them had been shot. Some of them multiple times by several different calibers. No casing found at the scene and not enough blood for it to be where they died at. The case was made cold a day later and buried in the archives. Only a short paragraph was in the file explaining why it had been made cold. 'Bodies of the street gang and the Detective where shot at an unknown location and dumped. No evidence located onsite. No witnesses and no clues when canvasing the neighborhood. The dump site was the site of a murder two weeks prier of an arctic fox youth. Tail of said youth was in the possession of the street gang leader. High probability of a retaliatory killing though no connection where found in the youth's records to known criminal elements.'

“Anything interesting in there?” Rosette asked pulling Bogo's attention away from the file. She hadn't bothered to open the two files he had brought him. She just sat their watching him.

“A cold murder investigation ma'am,” Bogo replied. “A detective was killed while investigating...'

“The murder of Theodor Winters,” Rosette replied without any emotion sliding one of the files over to Bogo. The one he had glanced though. “Not really much of an investigation into his death though. The detective closed it the day he got it. Random act of violence if I remember right was his reasoning. Quite a few of those that year against foxes. I remember telling Theodor he shouldn't go walking off on his own at night but he did anyway. Not much choice really when the only job he could get to help support his family was a graveyard shift at a factory. How he managed to graduate a year early while working full time is still beyond me.” Her voice caught and she rubbed a hoof to catch a tear before it could fully form.

“You didn't read that file...and you knew that case number off the top of your head...errr...the two of you knew each other,” Bogo said uncomfortably closing the file he had been reading.

“Very well at the end,” Rosette said with a ghost of a smile. “I was thirteen when I stared high-school and he was fifteen and a year ahead of me. His table was the only one with room at it at lunch that first day. He asked if I wanted to trade my apple for his cookie. We kept eating lunch together, then started talking becoming friends, then studied together once I caught up to his grade, and started dating that last year.” She shook her head and focused on Bogo. “He was killed two days after graduating. Beaten, tail cut off, and left to die alone in the alley like a piece of garbage. The police didn't help then because it was just one less pelt on the street. A civic service if those like _**Former-Officer**_ Ramses are to be believed.” She pushed the second file over to Bogo. “Please read this over.”

Bogo did and grew angry. Victim Male Red Fox age nine beaten and muzzled while attending Junior Ranger Scout meeting. Attached doctors report showing multiple assailants in the small and medium prey category kit sized with deep bruising to victim. Lacerations from victims own claws in attempt to remove muzzle. Report filed no charges pressed. “Why wouldn't his parent press charges or open an investigation?” Bogo snorted in anger closing the report. He looked at Rosette who only stared back at him.

“'The BOLO said it was a weasel. Average height and weight for the species. I saw the defendant acting in a suspicious manner and went to question him...' sound familiar?” Rosette asked rhetorically. She was quoting a part of his testimony. “Despite his coloring not matching the BOLO, him lacking the scarring mentioned in the BOLO, and him just leaving a cross town subway station you still went after the weasel. _**I**_ filed that report on behalf of them and even then it took using my position at my law firm and a corroborating medical report the be taken seriously. Foxes are _**known**_ to be even more suspicious and untrustworthy then a mere weasel. Do you think anyone at the station would have listened to them?”

Bogo ground his teeth at that incident being thrown back at him. What had shocked Bogo was the weasel he had injured didn't press for a lawsuit or police brutality charges. Instead he had agreed to forgo that if Bogo went though some retraining and gave an apology. He had asked the weasel why then and gotten an odd answer. 'Getting you kicked off the force for some money doesn't help me or mine the next time someone says to look out for a weasel. Maybe you will learn something and pass it along to your other officers.' He hadn't though of that in a while.

“I'll ask you again Officer Bogo. Can I trust you to bring me files that will let me keep what happened to the kit from turning into what happened with Theodor by trying to catch it early enough?”

“Yes ma'am,” Bogo said straightening up with a new look of determination in his eye.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Shorter chapters then the main story of Distilled Dreams to help fill in the AU around the OCs that will be reoccurring. Much like some side quests while they add to the main story they are not necessary to the main plot so feel free to skip them if you wish. I hope you enjoy.

Distilled Dreams: Side Stories

The Black Sheep of the Family

Chapter Three

Rosette sat in the padded chair in front of Mr. Big's desk while he read though the files she had brought him. Koslov was strangely absent from behind the desk having left at Mr. Big's order shortly after Rosette arrived. “I am afraid those reports are just the tip of the iceberg Mr. Big,” Rosette said clicking her hoofs together. No one liked bringing bad news to the arctic shrew despite his reputation of not icing the messenger. She had found more then a dozen reports of abuse the Ranger Scout program had if not condoned had turned a blind eye too and had confirmed most in the last three weeks since visiting the police archives. “While Precinct One is the central repository for records there are likely more in the other precincts. Also it was just myself and a assigned officer looking through the records for a few days. With more mammal power I fear what we might uncover. Especially when we expanded out search to the rest of the country.”

“I have had some other teams look into this as well as monitoring the progress of the Ranger Scouts internal investigation,” Mr. Big said setting the files down. “I was displeased with what was being found by the teams and hidden by National Chair.”

“I saw the news over that,” she said carefully. While she was certain no one would dare to bug Mr. Big's office without him being aware of it as a lawyer she was careful of how she spoke trying to keep her plausible deniability over the Families actions on any official record. “He must have felt great sorrow for what was happening within his organization in the end to take his own life.”

“Yes I have heard rumors that a copy of the investigations I encouraged him to order where found with him. Unedited and substantially different from what the organization released to the public,” Mr. Big said just as use to saying one thing and meaning something else entirely just for the sake of potential eavesdroppers. “A terrible way to go he chose. One would think heading an organization that taught skills like knot tying one wouldn't make the _**mistake**_ of tying a knot that would leave you to slowly strangle instead of snapping ones neck.”

A quick closing of the eyes and an quick intake of breath was the only moment Rosette Blackwoole gave to the poorly hidden confirmation that the tragic and sudden loss of the Ranger Scouts top leader was anything but tragic. “Truly it shows how far the program has fallen from its original ideals,” she said absentmindedly fluffing her wool at the wrists before smoothing it back down. “Bravery, loyalty, helpfulness, and trustworthiness are all worthy ideals to stand for.”

“They are in a way the same that the Family follows,” Mr. Big said getting to his feet and pacing on the desk. “Your family knows that better then most. It is one of the reasons we have worked so well together over the years. The way those ideals have been twisted and left to rot in the Ranger Scout program sicken and worries me. What has been slipping though the cracks in even my own organization and what has been festering?”

While she wasn't sure if the question was directed at her or just spoken aloud Rosette decided to answer. “With all due respect sir if there is anything slipping though the cracks in the Family it is likely isolated incidents not something this...corrupt. At its core the issue with the Ranger Scouts as the division between predator and prey species. In making a program that catered to the larger prey population the predator population was excluded. When they tried to be included they suffered push back. Unfortunately when that was combined with other specist stereotypes things often got out of hand. I found an example of a wolf cub being chaise of by a pack that was nearly entirely sheep for no other reason then he was a wolf.”

Mr. Big stopped his pacing and looked at the black wooled ewe sitting in front of him. “Have you thought on how to solve these issues?”

“Yes sir,” Rosette carefully pulled out the micro-mammal sized folder and handed it to him. As he read over the entire file she explained her thoughts. “The Ranger Scout program as it stands...is beyond saving in my opinion. It needs to be dismantled and something else built from scratch to take its place that would be more inclusive to all species. Starting with a large class-action lawsuit to recover the funds the discriminated families spent to be part of the program as well as pain and suffering we can drain their liquid assets to the point when they will be forced to sell off their illiquid assets. Mainly the land that their outdoor camps are on and district and regional headquarters buildings. Without those assets the organization will either collapse on its own or reduce in size to the point of fading over time as mammals loose interest in it and negative publicity builds.”

“Hmmm...,” Mr. Big hummed looking over the more detailed plan she had put together, “I approve of the lawsuit and will have resources moved to support your firm in this. I'll be making a note for whomever oversees this to see if the Wildes would like to be included. I owe then far more then I have given them for bringing this to my attention. However acquiring the Ranger Scouts illiquid assets would put a heavy drain on the Families resources. Not to mention I am leery of starting what could be seen as to some as a youth Family training program.”

“Unfortunately that is the main issue I thought of as well if the Family took over the Ranger Scouts leadership or replaced the program directly,” Rosette replied with a cringe. “If we just acquired the land and facilities we would be able to control who used it. We could guide what programs rise and fall without being directly involved with them. Plausible deniability at its finest as we could have any number of legal reasons for denying the use of the facilities to programs we find...unsuitable. Unless they had funds to construct their own facilities they would likely collapse as well or stay small enough not to be a major issue.”

“A sound plan,” Mr. Big said closing the folder. It was thorough even including a list of programs that could potentially fill the void that dismantling the Ranger Scouts would leave. “Send a copy of this to Mr. Howlstine and Mr. Lemmington. A lawsuit will take time to build and work its way though the courts. Mr. Howlstine can lay the ground work to acquiring the land and building they will be forced to sell off and be able to give a reasonable estimate for Mr. Lemmington to start building a fund.”

“Of course sir. I can have the appropriate sized files made up and sent over today. If I may be so bold to ask you recommend me to spearhead this lawsuit?” Rosette asked nervously. Her normal case load had been light in the last couple of months and could be picked up by a number of lawyers in her firm if need be.

“I will consider it,” Mr. Big said stoically dismissing her from his office. He was already planning to recommend the young ewe get the lead on this after seeing how much she had put into her report on so little time. Mr. Big shook his head in thought. Rosette took after her families views about predator and prey equality but after what happened to Theodor she became more focused on fixing it. She was a good lawyer but her heart wasn't in the cases she was assigned unless they touched on pred/prey issues. Considering how losing him had broken her heart he wasn't surprised.

He sighed as he sat back down and leaned into his chair with his paws rubbing the sides of his head. She had been wrong though. There where specks of rot forming in his Family. Koslov was even now going to burn out that rot. A few names on the report his teams had identified as being guilty of recent violent discrimination in the Ranger Scout program where connected closely with the Family. He could not let that rot spread even at the cost of destroying parts of his own Family.

* * *

No one was waiting to give her a message this time as Rosette made her way though her law-firms building and to her office. She had not added any new photos to the walls but eyed a blank spot sizing it up for what she hoped would be her next big case. Carefully she slipped the copies of her analysis and supporting documents she had given Mr. Big about the Ranger Scouts she had already made into messenger envelopes. A quick call down to the mail room had them whisked off to be delivered by courier.

Until she was assigned to a new case all she had nothing to work on. All she could do was look over what she had already gathered in the hope she would be able to pursue it herself. If not she would be able to give whoever it was assigned to a solid start. Opening one of the file cabinets she pulled out the copies of the police reports along with her notes she had taken when talking with the families. She didn't notice the time slip away as she worked. The knock at her door startled her scattering a couple of the pages she had been working on. “Come in its open!” Rosette called after turning the papers she was working on over and closing file folders to hide their content from whomever was at her door.

“I've been in the partners office too long Rose,” her father said closing the door behind him, “This office feels like a broom cupboard to me. Not even a window.”

“It's not too bad Dad,” she said standing to give her father a hug. “As I prove myself and move up in the firm I'll get a nicer office.”

“That maybe coming sooner then you think,” he said with a grin handing her a folder tied shut with a loop of string and a blob of wax over the knot. “Your new case will require you to meet with clients on a regular basis and you will need more room. Mr. Big personally recommended you for this one.” He chuckled as Rosette tore the folder from his hands and opened it.

Her eyes rapidly scanned the pages inside. It was the case she wanted along with the resources to see it though. “There's so much to do! I'll need to talk with the Police Chief again and send someone to go though the records with a finer wool comb then I did. Maybe a few of the paralegals can be spared for a while. I'll need to speak with the victims and the families again to offer them a place in the lawsuit before we announce it...”

“Don't forget you will need to head into Bunnyburrow first,” her father reminded her. “This all started with the Wildes they should be the first to hear the news and be offered the lead plaintiff position. It is also one of the main conditions for you getting this case.”

“Of course! Of course!” Rosette said energetically. “It will take a few days to get a basic lawsuit drawn up then I'll take a drive out to the to speak to them in person.”

“Excellent,” her father shifted slightly looking from side to side in the otherwise empty office before leaning in to talk quietly to his daughter, “While you are there I hear Mrs. Wilde has been busy brewing and maybe keeping a small private stock of what she has been making...the last shipment she sent in was spoken for and gone nearly as soon as it hit the warehouse floor after mammals had a taste of the first one. I was lucky enough to get to the bar before the keg was tapped to get a glass the other day. I don' suppose you can see if she has some she is willing to send back with you?”

Rosette narrowed her eyes at her father. “Wait...I had to spend an hour with Mom listening to her complain about how you had to work late at the office instead of being able to make it to dinner on time the other day! Did you really sneak out on dinner just to get to a bar before a keg was tapped!?” He shifted nervously back and forth before nodding once under his daughters glare. _'Oh I'll bring some back. Mom and I can have a nice drink while you are actually at work and I'll leave the empty bottle out for you to see!'_ Rosette though to herself before answering her father, “I'll see what I can do.”


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Shorter chapters then the main story of Distilled Dreams to help fill in the AU around the OCs that will be reoccurring. Much like some side quests while they add to the main story they are not necessary to the main plot so feel free to skip them if you wish. I hope you enjoy.

Distilled Dreams: Side Stories

The Black Sheep of the Family

Chapter Four

Rosette tapped her hoof against the diner table nervously waiting for her Uncle to show up. After she and the Wildes signed what needed to be signed they had played the good hosts and shown her around before dinner. It had been slightly embarrassing when Johnathan convinced her to be measured so he could make her a fitted suit. It had been a long time since she had been felt up my a fox after all. Vivian had taken pity on her and was the one to do the measurements around the more sensitive parts of her body. To make up for that Vivian had shown her around around the barn and the cask aging rooms. The cooler she had brought the ostrich in now was full of some of Vivian's private reserve. Enough to get a little revenge on her father before taking pity on him and let him have a few bottles. Or perhaps she would give them to her mother so she could serve them only at family dinners. She still had a smile on her lips when Dwayne came up to her table and set his hat down on it.

“It's good to see you again Rose,” Dwayne said giving his niece a hug when she stood. Sitting down he turned the empty coffee cup over and scooting it to the edge of the table. One the the Thumperson does filled it quickly while asking if wanted his usual which he nodded to. “What are you smiling about?”

“Oh nothing really,” Rosette replied chuckling, “Dad skipped out on family dinner night to get some of the cider Vivian makes. There isn't anymore left in the city until the fall harvest but she gave me some to take home with me. I was just planning on how I was going to torture him with it when I get home.”

Dwayne laughed hard. “I cannot say I really blame my brother for that but don't go easy on him! The deputies and I went out for drinks at the pub a few weeks back and they had just put their last keg of it in. We managed to get a few each before word got around there wasn't going to be more until the fall harvest and it was drained.” He started to frown though once he stopped to think about how she had been able to get some of Vivian's personal reserve when his food arrived. “What business did you have with the Wildes? They are good folk. I would hate to think they are involved in any of that funny business the firm is up to.”

“Uncle you know I cannot talk about the specifics without their permission. Attorney/client confidentiality,” Rosette said taking a light sip from her coffee. It would be a long drive back to Zootopia. She needed the caffeine but didn't want to stop half a dozen times on the way home. “I've been working with them since right before they moved out here and yes I **know** they are good mammals.”

“I would feel better if I knew what was going on. Enough has happen to their boy that he deserves a bit of peace and quiet. Not what ever it is that the firm is involved in. I've followed some the cases you've been in. Getting people off of assault charges? Loan sharks?” Dwayne whispered.

“Keeping a slum lord from pricing out a fennec fox family while they lived in a death trap because it was the only place that would rent to foxes? Clearing a weasel of false charges?” Rosette countered, “I guess those stories didn't make their way out here. I take the cases I am assigned uncle and do pro bono work when I can. I work within the law same as you. Not everyone has the luxury of a badge when they are trying to keep order.”

“I am sorry Rose,” Dwayne sighed out a long breath, “This is the same argument I have with your dad every time we see each other.”

“I am sorry too uncle...its why we don't visit as often as we should. Dad wants to respect your wishes to not be involved in what we are involved in. What do you know about why the Wildes moved out here? I wouldn't be violating their trust if you already know.” Rosette said quietly glancing around to see if any ears where pointed in their direction. She saw none.

“O'Hare told me when he needed me to sign off on Vivian's permits. Hard to believe. I was in the Ranger Scouts growing up but we never had a predator try to join our pack,” Dwayne said shaking his head.

“Nicholas wasn't the only one that this happened to and its been going on for quite a while,” Rosette said. “I was the one who helped them with filing a police report about what happened so it wouldn't just end up in the trash after they left then I went digging. What I found wasn't pleasant.”

“What did you find?” Dwayne asked.

“Beatings where the most common to run the preds off,” Rosette whispered taking a sip of her coffee. “'Accidents' while camping and hiking like snake and insect bites and falling...things like that. Other forms of abuse where rare but still happened.” She gave her Uncle a firm look on the last thing she had found that said more then what she spoke.

“Oh,” he said pushing his coffee away from him suddenly no longer thirsty or hungry. “How did this never come to light before now?”

“Easily it seems,” Rosette said bitterly, “Who will believe a single filthy pelt or chomper when there are dozens of others who all say the opposite? They just tripped. We have no idea how that snake got into the sleeping bag. They came on to me. For an organization that promotes truthfulness they are quite good at spinning lies.”

Dwayne just sat staring off into the distance thinking while Rosette sipped at her coffee. “Hoof thorns and seven hells,” he finally muttered. He may not agree with what Rosette was involved in but she was very good at what she did and didn't go into any case half-cocked. “Should I be keeping an eye on strangers that seem a little too interested in the Wildes when what ever you are doing happens?”

Rosette shrugged, “I am going to be doing everything I can to keep the victims names off of anything public but I would feel better if you did.”

“Shouldn't be too hard,” Dwayne said trying to take a sip of his coffee but finding he still couldn't, “O'Hare wanted an extra eye on them anyway once Vivian started producing.”

“They didn't mention any trouble when I was there,” Rosette said concern and nervousness filling her tone. An interruption in the supply chain of a popular and profitable product would not go over well with Mr. Big. Bunnyburrow didn't need a couple of polar bears suddenly wanting a taste of country living to keep an eye on things.

“Hasn't been as far as I know but after that first batch got to the pub he was worried some folks might think about the other few hundred gallons of the stuff that wasn't sold to the pub just sitting out there,” Dwayne said. “Vivian has her barn locked down pretty tight when she isn't working and the finished kegs and casks...”

“Are locked up even tighter,” Rosette finished with a relieved sigh. Her tour had been extensive and the renovation work done by Rocky Rodgers had focused some of its efforts on security. The cask aging rooms buried deep in the heart of their Den where not just a convent place to age spirits in a nearly perfectly controlled environment. Heavy doors and reinforced walls practically turned those rooms into mini bunkers or vaults. Considering how many casks of externally flammable liquid and wood they could store and age though it made sense to build them sturdy.

“That they are,” Dwayne chuckled remembering the tour he had managed to get after Vivian had run her still the first time. “The same old law on the books that made me need to personally hand over the permits so she could distill and sell needed an inspection of their storage for public safety. I was half tempted to move the Sheriff's Office arsenal into one of those aging rooms. Humidity control, temperature control, and its own fire suppression system. Seems like a lot for a small operation.”

Rosette answered the unasked question, “Her investor has a great deal of faith in her skill. From what I heard there is already a waiting list for the first five and twelve year cask she cracks. The two year ones are just going to be first come first serve. The barn will be easy to expand but those aging rooms wouldn't be without risking what is already sitting there.”

The radio clipped to Dwayne's belt started to crackle. “Sheriff? You about done with breakfast? There is some trouble over at the Leapson farm.”

“What type of trouble Paul?” Dwayne said keying the mike on his shoulder.

“Some property damage. Looks like someone took out a patch of their Night Howler line on their field closest to the road by running it over.” Deputy Paul said over the radio.

“I'll be on my way over,” Dwayne said with a sigh. He stood and hugged his niece goodbye, “Damn class three flowers. Anytime something happens to then that isn't an act of nature they need a police report on...sorry Rose duty calls. Sharla is going to be sad she missed you. Maybe we can come to the city soon and spend some time as a family. You're always welcome spend the weekend with us too.”

“Sound good Uncle. Hopefully the next time I am out this way I'll be able to give you more notice. Like you said though duty calls.”

“Gotta keep them savages at bay,” Dwayne said with chuckle pulling a few bills from his wallet and leaving them on the table. “Breakfast is on me Rose so stay and finish it. It's a long drive into the city and not much other then gas station food in between.”

“I will Uncle...stay safe,” Rosette said sitting back down.

“I always try to,” Dwayne said putting his hat back on and striding out the door.

* * *

Rosette was pleasantly warm as she took a long drink from her glass. The cider she had gotten from Vivian was extremely good and was deceptively strong. Her mother was already 'resting her eyes' after a couple of glasses. The trip back to Zootopia hadn't taken nearly as long as the trip out had felt like. Dropping off the paperwork at the firm went far smoother then any other time she had done so. Already the paralegals and junior attorneys assigned to her for this lawsuit where working hard getting everything going to officially file the suit now that they had the lead plaintiffs. It help that she had hoof-picked every one and knew that wouldn't drag their hoofs once they learned the nature of the lawsuit or 'accidentally' loose an important piece of paperwork.

“Honey! I'm home!” her dad cried out once the door had shut. “Is there any dinner left? I am starving.”

“We're in the kitchen dad!” Rosette called out impressed with herself for not slurring any words and finished off her glass swapping it for her mothers.

“How did your meeting with the Wildes...” her dad trailed off when he entered the kitchen to find his wife asleep with an empty glass, his daughter with a glass nearly empty of hazy amber cider in her hoof, and a few empty bottles on the counter in between them.

“Go?” Rosette asked swirling her glass a bit. “They agreed to be the lead plaintiffs. Paperwork is turned in and nearly ready to be filed.”

“That is good,” her dad said walking slowly to the table sensing a trap but to enticed by the bait. “It must have gone very well if you managed to get some of Vivian's private stores. I don't suppose there is more?” He asked gesturing to the empty bottles.

“Mmmm...” Rosette said draining her glass while looking at her father, “Oh that is good! I can see why you where so interested in getting more.”

"Speaking of...is there any more?” her father repeated his question.

“Nope,” Rosette said picking up the empty glasses and heading to the sink. “At least I don't know where it is. I kept a few bottles out and gave the rest to mom.” Her father seemed to shrink under the grin on her face. “You know how good mom is at hiding mid-winter gifts. I couldn't even guess where she hid the rest. You'll have to ask her when she wakes up.”

“That's not fair...you couldn't have kept one bottle out for me?” her father protested halfheartedly.

“Maybe if mom wakes up in bed with some water and headache medicine waiting for her she will remember where a bottle is in time for family dinner tomorrow,” Rosette said waving over he shoulder. “Mom said I could use the guest room tonight and there is some leftovers in the fridge. 'Night!”


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Shorter chapters then the main story of Distilled Dreams to help fill in the AU around the OCs that will be reoccurring. Much like some side quests while they add to the main story they are not necessary to the main plot so feel free to skip them if you wish. I hope you enjoy.

Distilled Dreams: Side Stories

The Black Sheep of the Family

Chapter Five

Rosette stood watching the city though her office window as the sun fully set and the hundreds of thousands lights flicked into life. She smiled at the view despite the late hour and how tired she was from working late again. All the lights made the city look like a glittering and ever changing field of stars. Turning away from the view she heading back to her desk. She had come far in the last four years since starting the lawsuit against the Ranger Scouts. It would be over soon. Already many had taken settlements and the ones who had yet to, including the Wildes, would be hearing the final decision from the courts next month. Gathering her purse from the bottom drawer of her desk she left and locked her private office. Her office was in the top quarter of the building now and wasn't just one small room for her desk and files.

The next room she went though was already empty for the day and sadly had no window for those who worked out of this room. The four desks tucked into their own private corners would normally be filled with her permanently assigned aides if it was a reasonable hour. Now though they sat empty with only a few curios and photos showing any hint of life under the sullen glow of a since florescent tube still lit in the ceiling. She paused at one desk when she spotted a new photo frame. A red timber shewolf in a wedding dress stood paw in hoof with a lean deer buck in a well fitted suit. A thick stand of trees filled in the background. Rosette smiled at the look of joy and love forever captured on their faces. While she had not been able to attend the wedding she had sent the pair a gift and had chipped in some money for the honeymoon

She frowned after a moment. Isabella was still on vacation another few days for her honeymoon as far as Rosette knew so where had the picture came from and when. Glancing around she saw the small stack of mail and files was missing from the in-box and the thin layer of dust that had settled over the desk in the last three weeks was gone. With a sigh Rosette walked away from the desk. It would be the pot calling the kettle black if she brought up not working on your vacation when she next saw Isabella. Still it would have been nice if she had come say hello.

Opening the door to the final room assigned to her Rosette paused in surprise. All of the lights here where still on and the steady rhythmic clicks of hoofs on a keyboard filled the room from the single desk in the middle of the room. Tilting her head Rosette walked as softly as she could to stand behind her secretary. It wasn't hard to do with how this room was laid out. Thick carpet deadened her hoof-falls and the plush upholstery on the chairs scattered about the room for waiting clients kept noise from bouncing around too much. “Ahem,” Rosette cleared her throat and winced at what happened next. The small ewe had practically jumped out of her own wool and managed to knock the mug holding an impressive collection of pens to the ground along with what had once been a neat stack of binders and files.

“Oh Ms. Blackwoole! Your startled me. I am sorry I didn't know anyone was still here,” the ewe said quickly trying to gather the scattered pens and paper.

“The better question is why are you still here Dawn,” Rosette said bending down to help pick up the mess she had a hoof in making. While all of her aides had been hoof-picked by herself her new secretary had not. “It's Friday and the weekend is ahead of you. You're young. You should be out getting in trouble with friends or having sweet nothings whispered into your ear by someone you care about,” Rosette said with a knowing grin as she placed the binders back on the desk.

Dawn shifted uneasily as a light blush crept over her cheeks. “There was work left to do Ms. Blackwoole. I know my family name being on the side of the building forced you to take me on but I don't want to be a burden. I am not very good at my job yet I know but I am learning...”

“You will only be a burden if you stop trying or just sit there with your hoof polish as the phone rings,” Rosette sighed with a sad smile placing her hoof on the younger ewe's shoulder and giving it a light squeeze. “You may not have been my first choice if it had just been a resume sitting on my desk but from what I have seen in the last week I am glad to have you here with me.” Dawn was far too smart and perceptive for a ewe barely past her sixteenth birthday. She shouldn't be surprised though that the only child and heir to the entire Bellweather dynasty was this way. Rosette had done a little digging when she learned that her new secretary had been picked for her. Dawn had been in private schools and had personal tutors since she had been old enough to walk. An accelerated curriculum meant she already held her diploma like more of the children of the wealthy elite who bothered to apply themselves and was now waiting until whatever university she wanted to go to admitted her.

A quiet talk with her father and a small bribe of a bottle or two from the private stock Vivian kept sending home with Rosette the times she traveled back to Bunnyburrow had gotten her far more then the thin file from mammal resources. Rosette already knew that William Bellweather went though secretariats nearly as often as he needed a shearing but hadn't known how little he seemed to care about his own daughter. William had been happy when his wife had gotten pregnant but once they learned it was a ewe instead of a ram his mood changed. He hadn't even bothered to go to the hospital when Dawn was born and consequently hadn't been there when his wife died giving birth to her. After that the most he had to do with Dawn had been writing the checks to the wet nurse and sitters, then the tutors, and then the schools.

Lifting her glasses Dawn wiped at her eyes removing the tears gathering before they could fall. “Thank you Ms. Blackwoole for saying that.”

“It's the truth Dawn,” Rosette said reassuringly. She glanced over at the computer screen and the collection of files open on it. “What where you working on anyway?”

“Oh,” Dawn said quickly looking over what she had typed before Rosette had startled her quickly deleting the nonsensical string of characters her hoofs had made and hit the save function. “Digitizing the older cases you worked on that hadn't been entered into the system yet.” Dawn looked over her shoulder. “Some of the cases you worked on have been...interesting.”

Rosette leaned in and read over the details on the screen and winced. It was not one of her pro bono cases but one where she was defending member of the Family. “Ah yes. I do my best to get a favorable outcome for clients I am assigned.”

“Of course Ms. Blackwoole I am not implying you where doing less then your best with clients assigned by the firm!” Dawn picked at the poof of wool on her wrist in a way that Rosette recognized as a nervous tick. “It was some of your pro bono work that I was talking about. I found it surprising the number of pel...er...predators you've represented.”

“Where you about to say 'pelts' Ms. Bellweather,” Rosette said coolly. "I have little tolerance for that slur.”

Dawn managed to pulled out a clump of wool as her nervousness increased making the tick worse. She looked down at her hoof and quickly hid the small clump of wool behind her back. “I am sorry Ms. Blackwoole. I...I...I am trying to correct that bad habit I picked up from school. It was an all sheep school and had very...negative viewpoints about many other species.”

“I see,” Rosette replied only slightly less coolly, “You would do well to correct that quickly especially around me.”

“Yes Ms. Blackwoole,” Dawn said meeting Rosette's eyes only briefly before looking at the ground.

“Good,” Rosette said nodding warmth returning to her voice. “Go home Dawn and get some rest.” She gestured at the small pile of files and the open screens on her computer. “These files will still be here next week.”

“Yes Ms. Blackwoole,” Dawn turned still looking at the ground and started to close out windows and exchanging her handbag for the files she had been working on in the locking drawer of her desk. Glancing up she saw Rosette watching her quietly with a slight frown on her face. “I am sorry Ms. Blackwoole I'll be done in a moment.”

“Dawn...can I ask you a personal question?” Rosette said quietly watching Dawn go about her tasks mechanically without any joy at the prospect of the weekend.

“Of...of course Ms. Blackwoole,” Dawn replied a bit of worry creeping back into her and she had to stop herself from plucking at her wool again.

“Is there another reason a young ewe like yourself would rather spend her Friday night at work entering dusty files into the system where they will likely gather the digital equivalent of dust until someone decide we need hard copies again?” Rosette asked quietly.

“...no...I just though this would be...” Dawn started to say before looking up to see the look on Rosette's face. Sadness with a touch of disappointment at the obvious lie. She had to look back down at the floor rather then face that look. “...I don't want to go back home and I don't have any friends I could stay with instead...” Dawn whispered. “If dad hasn't already drunk himself asleep he will be entertaining some ewe he managed to pick up or pay for the night.” The tears splattering against her glasses did not surprise her. She had long since knew her father didn't care about her and 'home' was little more then a place to sleep. The warm arms wrapping around her was a surprise though.

“Oh Dawn,” Rosette said hugging her tight. Letting go Rosette looked the young ewe up and down measuring her. “If you want you can come home with me tonight. We can pick up some dinner on the way and have a little sleep over. Tomorrow we can go on a girls day. Sorry dear but you look like you need it. I don't even dress as conservatively as you do. I know a few shops where we can find you something cute to wear. Who knows you might see someone while we are out that catches your eye!” She said a knowing grin and a playful wink at what she said last.

Dawn stood there stunned at the offer not knowing what to say. “Why?” she finally managed to say blinking though tears. “Why are you willing to do this for me? I'm a nobody to you...”

“You work for me now Dawn and you are not a nobody to me. I can see that you are hurting for some company that sees you for you. I have a niece a few years younger then you and you remind me a bit of her,” Rosette said walking over and linking her arm with Dawns and walking them out of the office and towards the elevators. “I went though some terrible thing when I was your age and wouldn't have been able to get though it without help from my family. So consider me your Auntie Rose for the weekend. If that means you need a shoulder to cry on or a ear to listen then that is what you are going to get. If that means we need to pick up a few gallons of ice cream then complain about out figures tomorrow then my favorite is strawberry and I'll need to know yours.”

“...mine is mint chocolate chip. Thank you Ms. Bla...” Dawn stopped at the playful stern look on Rosettes face. “I mean Ros...” She watched as Rosette's eyebrow rose and her head shook slightly. Dawn giggled, “Thank you Auntie Rose. I...I really need this.”

Rosette reached up and ruffled the wool poof on top of Dawns head, “That's my girl dear. So that's a yes on the ice cream? I have been craving something sweet all day.” Dawn nodded with a giggle as the elevators doors opened to the lobby and the pair of ewes walked out the doors.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Shorter chapters then the main story of Distilled Dreams to help fill in the AU around the OCs that will be reoccurring. Much like some side quests while they add to the main story they are not necessary to the main plot so feel free to skip them if you wish. I hope you enjoy.

Distilled Dreams: Side Stories

The Black Sheep of the Family

Chapter Six

Rosette woke slowly on her thankfully comfortable sofa. Carefully stretching so she didn't wake up the mammal cuddled up to her still letting out soft bleats in her sleep. It had been a long night after Rosette and Dawn had made a quick stop at the store on the way home for a disproportionately large amount of ice cream for the two ewes. It was enough that the store clerk had asked if they where headed to a birthday party with dozens of ice cream starved kits as he rang them up. Rosette had lived up to her promise from the night before and had lent her ear to hearing Dawn speak of growing up unloved by her father. She had lent her shoulder to cry on when Dawn spoke of going though school where most of the student body had ignored her at best or ridiculed her for her size that wouldn't be enough to be an appetizer to any 'chomper' that got her alone while they shoved her around at worst.

“Time to wake up Dawn,” Rosette said gently while shacking her shoulder. A louder bleat and a tighter snuggle was the only reply she got from Dawn. Rosette let out a sigh and settled back down closing her eyes. She could give Dawn a few more minutes of sleep before trying again.

* * *

“I don't know...” Dawn said stepping out of the dressing booth. She spun side to side at the waist and the hem of the strapless yellow sun dress twirled around her legs. When it settled back down it rested slightly above her knee. “You don't think its too...revealing Auntie Rose?” Dawn had tried to go back to using Ms. Blackwoole over breakfast but had been sternly reminded that for the weekend it would be Auntie Rose.

Rosette chuckled and gestured down at herself. Gone was her normal business suit and in it's place where a pair of faded denim shorts that showed her sheared smooth legs to upper thigh and a short sleeve button down shirt that seemed to be missing the top few buttons but showed off the small patch of wool Rosette left on her chest rather well. “I am not sure if I am the best mammal to ask that question to but you look beautiful in that dress Dawn.”

“You wear it well cariño,” the elderly alpaca boutique owner said to Dawn with a wide smile while bringing over a few more outfits for Dawn to try on that Rosette had picked out earlier. “You shouldn't be afraid to pavonearse...hmmm...strut as you say. Like your tìa here dose.” The owner gave Dawn a quick up and down look. “Un momento cariño. I have though of something else that would look lovely with that dress.” The alpaca turned and disappeared into the back room.

“I cannot wear this to work,” Dawn muttered starting to pick at the wool on her wrists.

“This dress isn't for work Dawn,” Rosette said with a sly smile, “Its for going out on the town and enjoying yourself."

“Ah here it is!” The alpaca said returning with a semi-sheer cardigan in the same shade of the dress. “You worry about showing off too much no? With this everything is covered but nothing is truly hidden.” The owner swiftly managed to slip the cardigan onto Dawn and took a step back to admire the outfit she had just put together.

“Oh,” she whispered just loud enough for the others to hear. Dawn looked at herself in the mirror. She almost couldn't recognize herself. She thought she looked pretty for the first time she could recall. She spun from side to side in front of the mirror. “I like it with the cardigan.”

“You look beautiful Dawn,” Rosette said with a smile standing and resting her hoof on her shoulder. Looking over at the alpaca she nodded and pulled out a card from her pocket. “We'll take it. Is it alright if she wears it out?”

“Of course!” The shop owner happily clapped her hoofs together before taking the card over to the register. “Would you like a bag for the clothes you came in with?”

* * *

“Ah it feels good to sit down!” Rosette sighed sliding into the diner's booth after tucking a few bags away on the seat next to her. They had stopped at several more stores to help round out Dawn's wardrobe and a wool stylist for a quick trim and brushing before stopping at Honey's Place for a late lunch. It wasn't particularly busy so far after the normal lunch hour with less the half of the seats filled and a near even mix of small and medium predator and prey.

“I have never been here before Auntie...” Dawn said looking around the diner. Her eyes flicked between a red wolf drinking coffee at the counter while reading a newspaper and the small sow black bear in the corner taking up an entire corner booth and working her way though a large grilled salmon. The nervous tick was back and she was trying to pick at the freshly trimmed wool around her wrists again. “Do...do they have good food here?” She asked trying to look away from the predators in the room.

“I like to think so but then again I am bias,” an older honey badger in an apron said with a smile as she slid a pair of water glasses in front of the two ewe's. “It is good to see you back Rose.”

“Meg!” Rosette shouted with a grin standing to give the honey badger a quick hug. “I cannot remember last time I saw you taking orders and slinging plates to the tables.”

Meg returned the hug and patted Rosette on the back before letting go with a chuckle. “It keep me in shape and lets Morgan have a chance to cook without me looking over her shoulder. I'll let her know you are here when I drop off your order so she can come out and say hi. Now who has you brought around to my little hole in the wall today?” she asked looking over to Dawn.

“Where are my manners,” Rosette said sliding back into her seat, “Meg Honey this is Dawn Bellweather my secretary over at the firm until she goes off to collage. I found her still working hard last night when I was leaving late so now she is my surrogate niece for the weekend and having a long overdue ewe's day out on the town.”

“A pleasure to meet you,” Dawn said swallowing hard and failed to suppress her body trembling when Meg's blunted claws brushed her skin as Meg's paw shook her hoof. It felt...odd.

Meg cocked her brows when she noticed the slight tremble. Slowly she leaned forward and spoke softly carefully keeping her lips over her teeth, “The claws?” Dawn nodded and looked down picking at the wool on her wrists again. “I am sorry dear. I can send over Sam if you would prefer him to take your order and wait your table,” Meg said nodding her head over to the young billy goat flirting with a nanny goat as he topped off her coffee cup.

Dawn closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Letting it out slowly she was able to get the trembling to stop my the time she had too take another breath. “Thank you for offering but I'll be alright,” Dawn said opening her eyes and trying her best to smile. “I need to get use to being around more predators. I am sorry if I offended you Ms. Honey. I didn't grow up around many predators.” Dawn grimaced. She sounded to formal even to herself and worried she would come off as insincere.

Waking her paw Meg dismissed the apology, “No need to apologize dear just took me by surprise since you are with Rose here. She has probably had more claws run though her wool then me though my fur even counting all the times I take a shower.”

Rosette choked on the sip of water she had taken and started to cough as a red blush crept into her ears. “Hey! I am not that bad Meg!” Rosette whisper shouted when she stopped coughing.

Meg slid a couple of menus onto the table, “Right...I'll let Gary know he missed you coming in today. He will be so disappointed that he traded shifts with Sam now. His tail never seems to quit wagging after he sees you. I'll be back in a few to take your order,” Meg chuckled evilly at having gotten Rosette to blush as she walked away.

“I am sorry Dawn. Morgan and I where roommates in collage. Meg was always dropping by bringing us care packages when finals where bad. She became something like a second mom or a close Aunt to me.” Rosette says once Meg is gone. “She has enjoyed teasing me about my choice in partners ever since she caught me and Morgan...ahem...'experimenting' back in collage.”

“Oh,” Dawn said shyly hiding behind her menu to hide her blush at Rosette's blunt explanation. She wasn't even trying to deny the type of company she normally kept. “Ummm...then are you and Morgan...?”

“Just friends,” Rosette said with a sigh not bothering to pick up her menu already knowing what she was going to order. “As it turns out even with claws and teeth I prefer males over females.”

Dawn peaked her eyes over the menu. “How did she feel about that?” Dawn asked emboldened by her first true chance for ewe talk,

Rosette shrugged. “She was a little disappointed since she had a little crush on me but was understanding about it when we talked about it after. Don't get me wrong I had fun and gave as good as I got according to Morgan but my heart just wasn't in it.” Rosette meet Dawn's eyes with a knowing smirk. “Why so curious Dawn? You look more embarrassed asking than I do telling.”

Dawn ducked back behind her menu letting out an embarrassed bleat. Rosette waited patiently sipping her water for Dawn to peek out from behind the menu again. “What does it feel like?” Dawn whispered almost too low for Rosette to hear.

“Which part Dawn? The claws or being with another female?” Rosette whispered back with a patient smile.

“The...The claws,” Dawn clarified putting the menu down.

“For me when I find some-mammal who knows what he is doing or is willing to listen if he hadn't been with a prey mammal before...it feels...hmmm...it's a bit hard to describe,” Rosette said honestly. "It's trilling and makes me feel more alive then I ever did with a ram but that's just me. I know a few mammals who tried crossing the pred/prey line but ended up like me trying females. It just wasn't for them.”

Dawn plucked at the wool of her wrist once before picking up her glass of water to give her hoofs something to do other then pluck out her wool. “Would you...I mean can you tell me...ummm...can we talk about this more when we are back at your place?”

“Of course Dawn,” Rosette said as she saw Meg returning having noticed both of the menus where down.

“So have you decided on what looks good?” Meg asked with her order pad already out.

“The barbecued grazer burger for me,” Rosette said with a smile.

“I don't know why I ever ask,” Meg said with an exaggerated sigh underlining what she had already written. “Sweet potato fries?” Rosette nodded eagerly. “And for you dear?” Meg asked turning to Dawn.

“Umm...I'll try the same,” Dawn said with a shy smile. "If I don't like at least I will know and there will be more for Auntie Rose here.”

Meg lowered her order pad and looked squarely at Rosette with a wide grin. “Bringing another ewe over to your tastes I see.”

“What can I say,” Rosette said raising her glass of water as if in a toast, “I think I have excellent tastes.”


End file.
